halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson-A104
|born=March 24, 2523 |died= |gender=Male |height=7'4" |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber= |status= |weapon= |equip= |vehicle=UNSC Vehicles (Tier 2—3) |rank= |speciality= |battles= |class= : 2531 |decorations= |notable= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command (2531—present) *UNSC Army (2549—present) *Valor Team (2549—present) }} Lieutenant Commander Jackson Johnson is a SPARTAN-III commando of the Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought alongside Valor Team with the callsign Valor Four during the Fall of Reach. He is the son of Thaddeus Johnson and Aimee Talbot and is the nephew of . He grew up on Eridanus II and was abducted at the age of 12 in 2531 for the SPARTAN-III program. =Biography= Childhood Luxor Cadet (2529 - 2530) Jackson was born on Eridanus II in Luxor. He met Emile Vincent and trained together in an the Luxor Army Cadets. Many of his drill instuctors had admired Jackson's temptation attitude to get the objective done. He was well-known among the Luxor community. On February 11, 2624, Jackson and Emile had rescued twelve drowning students while on a beach excursion while volunteering as life guard support. Jackson had serious reports of vandalism around public property and was placed in a Juvenile hall for three months. When Jackson returned, he was even more powerful than his other fellow cadets and was placed with an extension period each day. In 2530, Luxor was attacked by The Covenant and forced Jackson to be evacuated to Reach. During the attack, Jackson's family was killed. He was extremely filled with sadness. Emile, however, offered Jackson to come live with him. Jackson accepts and they both form a strong bond as orphans. Early Military Career SPARTAN-III program Both at the age of eight. Emile and Jackson were integrated in the SPARTAN-III program where they were taught by SPARTAN-II and . Jackson, unlike other SPARTAN-II candidates wasn't really yelled at as his training as a Luxor cadet had made improved him on his physical ability. Jackson had almost always accomplished a single task of a challenge which led him to praise among a minority of the Alpha company trainees. During training, Jackson had broken the arm of one of his instructors who were roughly handling Jackson. Jackson had shown no sympathy breaking the instructor's arms. Kurt-051 saw this as a major improvement in Jackson's SPARTAN-III training. Valor Team and the Human-Covenant War After training, Jackson was immediately taken out of Alpha company and was placed with Valor Team from UNSC Special Warfare Group Three. He was placed with SPARTANs Stryker-B210, James-B201, Rochelle-A129, Wyoming-B311, Daniel-A107 and Maria-A241. Jackson received a prototype MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet and Mark V shoulders. In 2550, Jackson participated in his first major battle alongside Valor Team. At the battle of Verne VII, Jackson and Valor managed to dispatch 312 Covenant troops on Verne VIIVerne VII is taken from the last name of Jules Verne, an author who wrote Journey to the Center of the Earth. Just as the team was celebrating victory, a Covenant Supercarrier the Liberate Advocate''The name ''Liberate Advocate was adopted from a common user on the #halopedia channel under the name 'Libra' went into atmosphere and glassed hundreds of UNSC personnel. Valor Team was forced to retreat and headed back to Reach. The Fall of Reach When the UNSC Iroquois had managed to be tracked down by the Covenant, Valor Team was immediately ordered to pilot Sabre fighters and defend refit station, Anchor 4. Although the team held the station for approximately one hour and managed to destroy a CCS-class cruiser attempting to board the station. Anchor 4 was ripped apart by a Covenant glassing beam. The cruiser that destroyed the station fired upon the retreating Valor Team. Jackson's Sabre was heavily damaged and lost control. Jackson's ejection pod had malfunctioned and jammed. Unable to move, Jackson was forced to punch off the cockpit. Jackson managed to escape from his Sabre and safely re-entered Reach's atmosphere in the Viery territory. After landing, the SPARTAN held out in a local civilian mining facility which holds the crater of an asteroid that allowed more easy titanium mining. After holding out with the UNSC Army's Delta company, Jackson alone helped with the evacuation of civilians in Asgard, Viery. After the evacuation, Jackson was escorted to the Halcyon-class cruiser UNSC Piece of Cake without any trouble. The ship then flew Jackson to the remains of Gamma Station. Jackson infiltrated the station's main controls to directly acquire all of the station's data. When Jackson had hacked the mainframe, the Piece of Cake engaged in a battle between a CCS class cruiser. The PoC was sliced in half and smashed into Gamma station, nearly tearing the station completelyLooking upon the warship's name, the Piece of Cake. Rochelle-A129 had arrived with the UNSC frigate Consequence. As Rochelle had arrived alone, the Consquence's on board AI, Heimdall, offered to distract a Covenant Corvette while Jackson and Rochelle hijacked two Banshees that were on the station during a Covenant boardingThe multiplayer map Condemned takes place during the Consequence's battle with the Corvette. Also, Jackson and Rochelle were still on the station during the time being. As Rochelle and Jackson escaped, the Consequence had been boarded however, experiencing rampancy, Heimdall self destructed the Consequence as Rochelle and Jackson narrowly escape the explosion. Rochelle and Jackson returned to the planet of Reach and regrouped with the rest of Valor. He asked how they managed to survive this entire time. They only said that it was a 'rough ride'Valor Team had actually crash landed on a UNSC Aircraft carrier in the ocean. There will be an upcoming story on Valor's side of the story when Jackson had crashed. When the team was ready to leave the planet, a Covenant Supercarrier had entered Reach's atmosphere and began glassing. Valor Team had easily recognized the supercarrier as the Liberate Advocate as seen from the previous scratches Valor had done to it back at the battle of Verne VII in 2550. The team was forced to retreat to a SPARTAN-II training facility where a Pelican dropship almost landed on Valor Team during their retreat. The Pelican was full of SPARTAN-IIs and were evacuated by Valor to the UNSC Wilhelm''This facility is the multiplayer map ''Highlands. This proves that the events of what happened on Gamma station took place before the SPARTAN crash. After the evacuation of the SPARTAN-II team, Valor were informed that the majority of the sector Valor were in had become a dead zone. Valor Team managed to hijack a Covenant Phantom and proceeded to Aszod shipyards. When they arrived at the shipyard, the Pillar of Autumn had left dry dock already and no sign of Noble Team was foundValor Team was actually assigned to keep in contact with Noble. However, during their time in a dead zone, the whole of Noble Team was killed. The Team then proceeded to reactivate a UNSC communications and power antennae in which they succeeded, the team found out in an ONI base near Aszod, Fort BaseFort Base was actually a Forge World creation made by the author. The base was was strikingly similar to a dam with a thick layer of Titanium A metal and a large facility inside, that most of Noble Team had been killed by Covenant forces. They had also discovered that Royal Team were wiped out by a Covenant battlecruiser and that the only units of Group Three remaining on Reach was Valor and Defiant Team. Fernando contacted Defiant Team and discovered that Defiant Team were only fifty clicks away from Fort Base. Maria and Jackson were sent to retrieve the whole of Defiant Team. When Maria and Jackson flew to Defiant Team's position, hundreds of UNSC aircraft had crashed and destroyed several buildings. The duo manage to reach Defiant Team's location, only to be fired at by dozens of Covenant Banshees. The two crash and find cover inside a building. When they regrouped with Defiant Team, the whole discovered the Covenant were settling on Reach via the supercarrier the Liberate Advocate. The team then waited for the dozens of Covenant vehicles to clear off the area. When one of Defiant's members, Eren went to scout the area to confirm it was clear, he discovered that the Covenant were building an anti aircraft battery. Maria contacted central command for a laser guided missile, command had authorized it and sent artillery strikes down upon the battery with help of Defiant's marksman, Benjamin. With the Covenant distracted, the two teams then retreated to a UNSC shipyard where they hijacked a UNSC frigate back to Fort Base. In the ship still remained an AI, Hopeful, who continuously rebelled Defiant and Valor's use of the ship. Defiant's intelligence officer successfully shut down the AI as the group flew back to Fort Base. The team managed to arrive at Fort Base, however, a fragment of Hopeful which had not been joined with the original copy also rebelled and became rampant. All systems malfunctioned and the frigate crash landed near Fort Base. All crew survived and made a dash to Fort Base. Then, chased by a Covenant battlecruiser, both teams successfully reunited with the rest of Valor. Fernando had a plan to self destruct the base when most of the carrier's personnel had entered. The teams proceeded and Rochelle planted a remote detonator that would make the base self destruct remotely. Valor and Defiant left the base and took cover into the crashed frigate from before. Rochelle detonated the base and destroyed the cruiser. However, a Covenant Corvette had come into atmosphere and went to investigate the frigate the teams resided in. Both of the team's intelligence officers, Maria and Nadia made the MAC cannon come online and fired it at the Corvette.During this entire time, John-117 had already finished his journey on Installation 04 Though both teams successfully destroyed the Corvette. Multiple Covenant forces were inbound towards the remains of Fort Base and the teams were forced to escape the wreckage. The two teams came upon two Vulture aircraft units that were held in a nearby UNSC camp. As Vultures were needed specifically for out of atmosphere combat, the Vultures successfully made it out of Reach's atmosphere and retreated to a UNSC supercarrier the Mozilla Firefox and were transported to Ernst III, undetected by any Covenant forces. The Battle of Ernst III When the Mozilla Firefox entered Ernst's space, the Mozilla had actually entered right in the middle of a firefight between the UNSC and the Fleet of Greater Dominance. The Mozilla managed to suffer minor damages while attempting to charge through a swarm of Covenant Banshees and Seraphs to dock at the orbital defense platform behind friendly lines Dehlah station. When Defiant and Valor Team remained alert in the station after having to retrieve an AI, Augustine, Delah station had become the subject of a boarding attack. =Career Service Vitae= =Selection for Valor= ' <DATE: 14:23 17/4/2549> ' enters the room. Candidate Selection Officer: Why hello, Jackson. Take a seat. sits down w/ hands under chair. CSO: Okay. For this interview. You'll need those wires. Proceed. lifts the wires and proceeds to attach them. A104: ONI Section Zero I'm guessing? CSO: Indeed. fully attaches the wires. CSO: Okay. Now think. Think of an animal. the screen, a cat roams a bloodied battlefield and sniffs a few bodies. CSO: Intresting. Very intresting indeed. Now, tell me about yourself, Jackson. A104: Well I was born on Eridanus II in Luxor. I grew up with Emile-A239, you may of heard of him. I went to boot, I was probably the best. My planet was attacked in 2530, lost my parents. I'm extremely sadistic for that as my father was the brother of Sergeant Avery Johnson. Then, I was abducted by ONI specialists, put in the S-III program in Alpha company. I was pulled out of Alpha right after training for some reason I don't know. That's all, sir. young Jackson is shown on the screen. Interrupted by an instructor ruining his quick conversation with Emile-A239. Jackson breaks the man's arm. CSO: Excellent. Uh. Any advantages you have on the battlefield? A104: Well, me and some SPARTAN from Beta were pilots for the Sabre project. CSO: Battlefield, Jackson. Battlefield. A104: Right. I'm heavily specialized in close range combat. I often always keep an M12 on my back. Some duel wielding experience. I'm truly horrible at sniping. Uh. I've had a lot of experience in vehicular combat. CSO: I see. Now, Jackson. Are you comfortable with the team-player experience? A104: Affirmative. I once flew a Longsword with half of Alpha company for about. I don't know. 234 hours around Reach? I best work with teammates, sir. If I hadn't, I would be dead by now. screen shows Jackson driving a Warthog down a hill with two other SPARTANs, away from Insurrectionist aircraft. CSO: Does this confirm your extremely healthy relationship with the other Alpha members? A104: Affirmative. CSO: Hmm... Cool. Do you have any medical conditions, Jackson? A104: None that I know of. I've heard people say I have some mental report from breaking that instructor's arm. screen shows Jackson hiding behind a crate during the night overhearing two UNSC marines. CSO: Trust me, Jackson. You're are one hundred and ten percent mental. A104: Thank you, sir. CSO: Now, Jackson. Are you familiar with UNSC Marines, Troopers and ODSTs? A104: Marines. No. Troopers. Yes. ODSTs. Kind of had a bad relationship with. CSO: And why's that? screen shows a predicted representation of John-117 fighting ODSTs in a gym. CSO: Ah. Are you familiar with the S-II program? A104: Yes, sir. I would have loved to see Dr. Halsey everyday. CSO: Indeed. Now are you familiar with some members of Beta company? screen shows Jackson climbing to the very top of a tree during a challenge. Overlooking Beta company's training. A104: Honestly, sir. There are very few members in Beta that can survive a firefight. CSO: Cool. A104: Sir, are you authorized to talk slang? CSO: Its respectful to talk like a real specialist. But I like to make a relationship between my patients. A104: Alright. CSO: In the future, Jackson. You will be working alongside the following: Fernando-A211, James-B201, Rochelle-A129, Wyoming-B311, Daniel-A107 and Maria-A241. screen shows Jackson talking with Fernando, Rochelle and Daniel. The screen then changes to Jackson watching Wyoming, James and Maria training extensively. A104: At least I get the good members of Beta. CSO: Really? Good. Now, Insurrectionists or Covenant? screen shows Jackson combating dozens of enemies alone. A104: I prefer combating the Covenant. They're easy to kill and their tactical strategies are predictable. The Insurrection however, I'm fine to face them off alone. CSO: Alright. You will be placed in Valor Team of UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three. Alongside Noble, Defiant and Royal. Are you fine with that? A104: I'm awesome with that. CSO: Cool. Well our conversation is finished, Jackson. It's been a pleasure working with you. and CSO shake hands A104: As long as the UNSC is respectful to their soldiers. I'll be able to co-operate. proceeds to exit the room but stops. A104: And tell Colonel Ackerson I said Hi. leaves the room. '' =Trivia and Behind the Scenes= *This article is actually the first SPARTAN and article the author is actually working hard on. *This article is built as a an inspiration of Felix-116 and SPARTAN-091. *In the future, Jackson may someday work with Stel 'Vadam. *Jackson-A104 is the first SPARTAN to have a red visor on Halo Fanon. Sources